


It's been a long, long time

by kratula



Series: Avengers: Endgame Fix-its [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Natasha gets a funeral, Sad with a Happy Ending, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Team as Family, Time Travel
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Doktor Banner začal odpočítávat a pak následovalo nejdelších pět vteřin Buckyho života.Znal toho svého paličatého vořecha jako nikdo na světě a stačil mu jeden pohled na Stevovu tvář a pevně sevřenou čelist, aby poznal, že má jeho přítel za lubem něco, co nebylo v plánu a o čem se s nikým neporadil.Celých pět vteřin si jako mantru opakoval: „Vrat se mi! Vrat se mi!“





	It's been a long, long time

**Author's Note:**

> Zjišťuju, že jakmile začnu být osobní, stávají se moje texty poněkud rozvláčné. Povídka začala vznika proto, že jsem asi podobně staromódní a sentimentální jako Steve, ale na původní ideu se nabalily další a další myšlenky, takže je výsledek přinejmenším třikrát tak dlouhý. Snad vás to neodradí a vydržíte až do konce.

Kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time  
Haven't felt like this, my dear

Since I can't remember when  
It's been a long, long time  
You'll never know how many dreams  
I've dreamed about you

 

Steve Rogers pomalu tančil ve zešeřelém pokoji, hlavu opřenou o rameno své dávné lásky, a kdyby tu byl nějaký svědek, musel by říct, že tak něžně a uvolněně se kapitán netvářil už roky.

Steve si nedělal iluze, že od teď už bude všechno jen růžové. Ještě je oba čeká spousta problémů, ale jsou na ně dva.

 

Jen o nějakých osmačtyřicet hodin dřív Bucky se Samem nervozně sledovali, jak Steve zaujímá své místo na plošině, v jedné ruce kufřík s kameny, v druhé Mjolnir. Doktor Banner začal odpočítávat a pak následovalo nejdelších pět vteřin Buckyho života.

Znal toho svého paličatého vořecha jako nikdo na světě a stačil mu jeden pohled na Stevovu tvář a pevně sevřenou čelist, aby poznal, že má jeho přítel za lubem něco, co nebylo v plánu a o čem se s nikým neporadil.

Celých pět vteřin si jako mantru opakoval: „Vrat se mi! Vrat se mi!“

A najednou se zas cosi zhmotnilo na plošině stroje času. Bruce zatím zamračeně hleděl na kontrolní panel a mumlal si: „Co se děje? Proč mi to najednou ukazuje dvě časové GPS?.“

Když konečně zvedl hlavu od svých displejů, aby posoudil realitu, šokovaně si velkou zelenou rukou zakryl ústa. Také Bucky se Samem hleděli, neschopní slova.

Steve na plošině napůl klečel, napůl seděl, v náruči držel křehkou postavu a po tvářích mu tekly: „Já jsem jí tam nemohl nechat! Prostě nemohl!“

 

Steve tentokrát neměl konkrétní žádný plán, spíš jen takovou ideu. Podle plánu vrátil postupně všechny kameny. Podle Brucova doporučení začal tím, že kámen času odnesl do newyorské Svatyně, kde mu Prastará nejprve pomohla ostatní kameny transformovat do potřebného stavu. Pak dokud byl ve správném čase a městě vyrazil do Stark Tower vrátit žezlo.

Kupodivu se mu po všem zmatku, který natropili při předchozí krádeži, podařilo proklouznout dovnitř nepovšimnut. Než sem odcestoval, váhal, jak přesně kámen mysli vrátit a nakonec se nechal vyvézt do patra se skleněným můstkem a nechal žezlo ležet vedle své stále ještě v bezvědomí ležící mladší verze. Takhle si mohl odškrtnou ještě jednu položku na seznamu svých úkolů.

Protože tuhle časovou linku nenávratně odklonili a zkomplikovali, když způsobili Lokiho útěk s Tesseractem, nemluvě o tom, že se Steve prohlásil za člena Hydry, tak proč neudělat ještě jednu změnu, která by naopak mohla pomoci? Steve svému dvojníkovi rozepnul uniformu a strčil mu do záňadří předem připravený dopis, ve kde naléhavě a stručně shrnul, že Bucky opravdu žije, SHIELD je infiltrován, komu lze věřit a hlavně nabádal svou mladší verzi, aby netajila před Tonym žádné nepříjemné informace, až je zjistí.

Další v pořadí byl Asgard a Steve zalitoval, že tohle úžasné místo v jejich realitě už neexistuje. Ale vrátit Aether se ukázalo překvapivě snadné, královna Frigga ho zjevně čekala, spokojeně kývla hlavou, když položil na podlahu Mjolnir a pak ho vedla boční chodbou do svých komnat, kde čekala nic netušící Jane Fosterová, které se přechodně ulevilo.

Stevovi bylo líto, že jí musí tu příšernost vpravit zpátky do těla, ale ani nevykřikla, jen omdlela, tak jí opatrně položil na postel.

Z hlavní chodby sem dolehl nějaký hluk a Steve se nachystal do obranného postoje, ale Frigga zavrtěla hlavou, vystrčila ho z komnaty postranními dvířky a řekla: „Tohle není váš boj. Máte důležitější úkoly!“ tak rezignovaně stiskl své hodinky a zmizel na Morag.

Tady ho napadlo, jaké paradoxy skýtá opakované cestování do minulosti. Někde na opačné straně údolí nejspíš číhají Rhodey s jejich Nebulou a ve vesmíru nad nimi je ještě další Nebula, stále ještě oddaná svému šílenému otci. Tady někde se to pokazilo.

Neměl by je varovat? Možná by tak vytvořil novou větev reality, ve které by nemuseli svést onu finální bitvu. Ale je možné, že by se tak pokazilo něco jiného a jejich plán by stejně nevyšel.

Od takových úvah Steva odvrátilo zjevení Star-lorda. Možná bylo jeho křepčení na hudbu z walkmana trochu směšné, ale Quill měl v sobě jakousi bezstarostnou lehkost a životní optimismus, který ho úplně neopustí ani v té budoucnosti, ve které ho Steve poznal. A Steve se přistihl, že mu tuhle schopnost závidí.

Podařilo se mu Quilla o pár minut předběhnout a být ve svatyni, ukrývající orb, první. Neměl zrovna chuť strkat ruku do ochranného pásma kolem podstavce, tak se stáhl do tmavého kouta a když se Star-lord objevil uvnitř, tak Steve Orb přehodil přes podstavec, jako by koule ze svého místa prostě spadla. Quill jí sebral z místa, kde se zastavila o jeho botu, strčil jí do kapsy a s frajerským pohvizdováním a houpáním v bocích svatyni zas opustil, aniž by blíže zkoumal tu šťastnou náhodu.

Steve s úlevným vydechnutím stiskl hodinky a vypravil se na další předvolenou lokaci.

Protože ztrátu Tesseractu ještě nikdo nezaznamenal, nebylo těžké vrátit ho zpátky do trezoru v podzemí. Mnohem těžší pro Steva bylo odhodlat se znovu spustit časovou GPSku.

Ano mohl by se ještě jednou vrátit do kancelářského patra a třeba zase zahlédnout Peggy, ale co by z toho měl, krom bolesti v srdci? Peggy dokázala prožít skvělý život i bez něho, možná i lepší – jako oficiální partnerka Kapitána Ameriky by to měla daleko složitější. Ano, pořád měla na psacím stole Stevovu fotografii, ale nebránilo jí to pohnout se kupředu. Něco, co Steve nezvládl ani po víc jak deseti letech v novém tisíciletí.

Steve s povzdechem znovu stiskl přístroj na svém zápěstí. Měl ještě další důvod, proč váhal, tuhle lokaci si schválně nechal na samotný konec.

Pochmurná planeta Vormir, přízračná krajina močálů a šedavých písečných dun, ozářená jen chabým světlem věčně zatmělé hvězdy. A vprostřed té pustiny obrovská hora se dvěma sloupy a plošinou na vrcholu. Ale Steve nepotřebuje šplhat nahoru, místo toho se vypraví k úpatí obrovité skály.

Někdy v půli jeho pouti zaslechl zoufalý výkřik, nebo si to možná jen sugeroval, když ví, že sem přistál jen slabou čtvrthodinu po Clintovi a Nataše. Ale ať slyšel cokoliv, snaží se to vypudit z hlavy – konečně by se měl přestat zaobírat věcmi, které není v jeho moci změnit.

Ale jsou věci, které pořád ještě ovlivnit může, tak zatnul zuby, jako tolikrát, když se zvedal v postranní uličce ze země s rozbitým nosem, a pokračoval v pochodu pod vormirské obětiště.

Už zbývaly jen poslední metry, jen jeden výčnělek skály mu bránil dohlédnout na kruhovitou kamennou plošinu.

„Och, Nat!“ vyklouzne Stevovi, jakmile jí uvidí. Posledních pár kroků doběhl, klekl si vedle ní a instinktivně jí sáhl na krční tepnu. Žádný puls. Jak by taky mohl, když je tu obrovská kaluž krve, která zabarvila Natašiny odrostlé vlasy tak, že jsou opět celé rudé.

Steve opatrně zavřel její nevidoucí oči a zašeptal: „Dokázali jsme to Nat! I díky tobě jsme to dokázali.“

Pak vyndal z pouzdra poslední zbývající kámen a položil ho na zem vedle Nataši.

Drahokam se intenzivně rozzářil a pak zmizel. Jestli měl Steve jen střípek pošetilé naděje, tak se právě rozplynul, protože Nataša tu leží dál bledá a nehybná.

Ne, že by příliš věřil, že vrácením kamene by jí mohl přivést zpátky. Bylo by příliš snadné, kdyby šlo své milované jen dávat do zástavy a vyreklamovat si je, jakmile už kámen duší nepotřebujete. Tahle platba byla nevratná.

Přesto byl Steve rozhodnutý tady Natašu nenechat. Kámen si vyžádal pouze duši, tělo součástí úmluvy nebylo a Nat si zasloužila vrátit se domů.

Steve nikdy nepopíral, že je staromódní, navrch měl katolické vychování a časech jeho mládí, byl řádný pohřeb důležitá věc. Krom toho se někdy neotřepal z traumatu, jakým byl Buckyho pád z vlaku. Bucky tenkrát v pětačtyřicátém neměl pohřeb a pak se ukázalo, že žije a celá desetiletí nevýslovně trpěl. Takže Steve nebude mít klid, dokud si nebude jistý, že jeho věrná kamarádka odpočívá v pokoji.

Náramek z časovou GPSkou na její ruce byl kupodivu nerozbitý, tak jen Steve přenastavil návratový čas, zvedl Natašu do náruče a pak oboje hodinky současně stiskl.

 

Bruce Banner opustil své stanoviště u ovládacího pultu, klekl si do trávy vedle plošiny a opatrně natáhl svou velikou ruku, aby Natašu s překvapivou něžností pohladil po krví slepených vlasech.

Bucky se konečně probral z transu, sedl se vedle Steva a objal ho kolem ramen, protože nevěděl, co lepšího udělat a Sam Wilson si tiše přisedl k nim na okraj plošiny.

Ale byl to také Sam, kdo se první zvedl zpátky na nohy. Léta práce s veterány ho vycvičila, aby v prvé řadě řešil praktické věci. Později bude čas nechat se zaplavit emocemi, ale teď musel převzít velení, protože toho momentálně byl jediný schopen.

„No tak, Steve, Burci! Takhle tu nemůžeme zůstat! Barnesi můžeš …?“ zavelel a Bucky se konečně probral k nějaké aktivitě.

Základna Avengers byla zničená, místo hlavní budovy zel obrovský kráter a z hangáru zbyly jen pokroucené trosky, ale některé odlehlejší budovy včetně medicínského křídla zůstaly více méně nepoškozené. Proto se Sam rozhodl všechny odvézt právě na ošetřovnu.

Bruce se absolutně složil, jaky by se protrhla přehrada. Snad to bylo tím, že už neměl před sebou žádný aktuální úkol, na který by se bylo nutné soustředit, snad proto, že uviděl Nat v tomhle stavu, ale fasáda klidného, vše zvládajícího profesora se zhroutila a napovrch se prodrala hulkovská stránka jeho osoby. Celou cestu na zpátky na základnu plakal a litoval, že tenkrát po Ultronovi tak zbaběle utekl.

„Víš, bál jsem se, že to skončí takhle a bude to moje vina! Chtěl jsem jí před sebou ochránit. A pak, když jsem se vrátil zpátky na Zemi, myslel jsem, že už je pozdě …, že už se nemůžeme vrátit tam, kde jsme přestali.

A teď … Nataša je stejně … je … je … a byla sama. Promarnili jsme tolik let!“

„Psst Bruci! Nat nebyla sama, měla nás!“ snažil se ho utěšit Steve, ale zelený obr po zbytek jízdy zoufale naříkal. Tak mu na základně dopřáli čas se rozloučit a uklidnit a nechali ho s Natašiným tělem samotného na ošetřovně.

Venku na chodbě se Steve svezl do sedačky a položil si hlavu do dlaní, Bucky se automaticky usadil vedle něj. Sam si odkašlal: „Asi bych měl zase všechny svolat.“

„Hlavně zavolej Clintovi!“ zabručel Steve, pak zavřel oči a vyčerpaně se opřel o Buckyho rameno.

Tmavovlasý supervoják ho přivinul těsněji k sobě a přemýšlel. V posledních pár týdnech se toho dělo na jeho vkus až příliš. Sotva ve Wakandě uzdravili jeho mysl a oživili větší část jeho vzpomínek, přišla invaze z vesmíru, veliká bitva, po které se Bucky najednou začal cítit divně a pak měl zase výpadek. Připadal mu docela malý, jako když se zamyslíte, zahledíte do blba a unikne vám pár vteřin rozhovoru.

Když se z něj probral, byl na stejném místě ve Wakandě, akorát Steve byl pryč. Místo něho se tu objevil muž v legračním oblečení, řekl, že je potřeba zase bojovat a vyčaroval ze vzduchu ohnivý kruh, kterým prošli přímo doprostřed zuřící bitvy. Teprve později se Bucky dozvěděl, že mezi oběma událostmi uběhlo celých pět let.

Dohromady toho bylo trochu moc na jeden stoletý mozek poznamenaný opakovaným vymýváním. A do toho všeho Steve, smutný, unavený, zamlklý a až příliš často žmoulající svůj starý kompas.

Když se ten vořech nabídl, že vrátí do minulosti všechny kameny, Bucky hned věděl, že má jeho přítel ještě nějaký postranní úmysl. A moc se bál, že ví jaký.

Ale mýlil se, Steve se nevrátil za Peggy, vrátil se pro Natašu a Bucky najednou nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet.

Druhý den se v nezbořené části základny sešli všichni, co zbývali z původní sestavy Avengers, plus Rocket, Nebula a Carol. Clint navíc přivezl svou rodinu a Carol zase Furyho s Hillovou, aby se dohodli, kde a jak Natašu pohřbí.

Nikdo další u toho být nemusel. Na rozdíl od Tonyho, Nat nebyla veřejná osoba. Byla špiónka, zvyklá pohybovat se v zákulisí, mimo světla reflektorů a nestála o pozornost celého světa.

Jistě, ten svět jí za hodně vděčil a měl by to vědět, ale k rozloučení s Natašou nejsou potřeba davy lidí, kteří jí ani pořádně neznali.

„My jsme její rodina.“ připomněl Clint. Steve dodal: „A tohle byl její domov.“

„V tom případě … v tom případě mám jeden návrh.“ ozvala se váhavě Bruce. Zněl trochu ochraptěle a bylo to snad poprvé od včerejšího odpoledne, co promluvil.

„Ten palouček, kde jsme udělali památník pro Visiona a … ehm … ostaní.“ mávl rozpačitě zdravou rukou.

Po té, co se vrátili ze své neúspěšné mise za Thanosem, v době, kdy věřili, že už je situace nezvratná, rozhodli se zbývající Avengers vytvořit místo, kde si boudou moc své ztracené přátele připomenout. Na pozemcích patřících k základně našli klidné místo s výhledem na jezero.

Leželo dost stranou, aby uniklo nedávné zkáze a bylo perfektní. Clint přikývl, po něm Steve a pak všichni ostatní.

Ještě chvíli se domlouvali na detailech, aby následně rozdělili úkoly a rozešli se po své práci.

Steve následovaný Buckym se vypravil do obytného komplexu. Ten dostal hodně zabrat, k jeho západnímu rohu by měl statik určitě nějaké připomínky, ale zatím stál a přinejmenším z půlky mohl stále sloužit svému účelu.

Stevův byt měl kompletně vymlácená okna a velkou prasklinu ve stropě, ale to nebyl velký problém. Kapitán prostě posbíral svých pár krámů a přestěhoval se do jiného z až příliš mnoha volných bytů v zachovalejší části budovy. Aniž o tom nějak dlouze diskutovali, Bucky se automaticky nastěhoval k němu. Ale nyní nešli do svého apartmá.

„Hej Steve, my dva sem lezeme protože máme největší šanci, přežít, když nám spadne kus stropu na hlavu?“ zeptal se Bucky, když zrovna přeskakovali velkou díru v podlaze.

„To taky, ačkoliv Thor nebo Carol by možná měli i lepší vyhlídky. Ale já jediný jsem tady s Nat celých pět roků bydlel. Ostatní se tu jen občas zdrželi. Asi jsem jediný, kdo se v jejím bytě opravdu vyzná.“

„A mě sebou bereš proč? Já se tady nevyznám ani trochu, jsem tu poprvý a nikdy jsem to neviděl nepobořený!“

„Protože na to nechci být sám.“ odtušil Steve, zatím co podlézal zhroucený pilíř.

„Nataša mi dala i rezervní klíč, ale tuším, že ho nebudeme potřebovat.“ zabručel, když stanuli před vchodem, do jejího bytu. V rámu už nebyly žádné dveře, jen hromada třísek.

Stejně jako všude, kde tlaková vlna vyrazila okna, byla i tady podlaha pokrytá střepy. Voálové závěsy na oknech byly rozsekané na hadry a jen jejich ubohé cáry vlály v průvanu.

Opatrně procházeli pokoji a sklo jim křupalo pod nohama. Obývák to schytal nejhůř, všechny předměty na otevřených policích byly smeteny na zem a nic křehčího nemělo šanci.

„Hele!“ Bucky zvedl z trosek jedné skřínky kupodivu nepoškozenou lahev čiré tekutiny se stříbrným nápisem v azbuce.

„Nejspíš Natašina oblíbená značka. Stejnou mi dala k posledním Vánocům – na někoho, koho jsem se pokusil opakovaně zabít, na mě byla hrozně hodná.“

„Věděla, žes to nebyl doopravdy ty, kdo jí zkoušel zabít.“

„Měl bych ji mít -tu vodku myslím, pořád někde ve svojí chatě.“

„Už ne. Vypili jsme jí hned ten první večer po tom, co jsi … co jste všichni zmizeli. Ale tuhle lahev vem, nevím, čím stylovějším Natašu zapít.“

Steve pak posbíral pár zachovalých knížek a zarámovaných fotek z podlahy – sklo bylo možná prasklé, ale samotné snímky přežily: „Vezmu to Clintovi, nejspíš si je bude chtít nechat.“

Pokračovali v prohlídce bytu.. Z koupelny, která zůstala téměř nepoškozená, Steve sebral Natašinu kosmetickou taštičku.

„Tohle je skoro jako druhý stroj času.“ poznamenal, když se dostali do ložnice. I tady bylo všechno pokryté střepy z velkého okna, také zrcadlo na dveřích šatní skříně bylo na kusy, ale obsah šatníku zůstal více méně nedotčený.

„V těhle šatech Nataša flirtovala s Brucem na jednom Tonyho večírku. Bože, to už je dávno, to bylo ještě dřív, než stála tahle základna.

To znamená, že si je schovávala celé roky, i když z nás byli uprchlíci. Musely pro ní hodně znamenat.“

„Mám je vzít?“

„Jo. A ještě tyhle, ty, tohle taky ...“ Steve se hrabal v šatní skříni, podával Buckymu různé kousky, o kterých věřil, že je Nat ráda nosila, aby si nakonec klekl a zapátral mezi krabicemi na boty.

„Vím, že byla hrozně pyšná na jedny černé lodičky, byly od nějaké ukrutně luxusní značky, Lab... ne Lob...“ namátkou jednu krabici otevřel a zarazil se.

Pak si bez ohledu na všudypřítomné sklo sedl na postel, v rukou svíral pár baletních piškotů a Bucky si uvědomil, že jeho přítel pláče.

Odložil opatrně náruč šatstva a sedl si vedle Steva: „Ok, vořechu, dostaň to ze sebe! Ty a Nataša …?“

„Byla můj první přítel v týhle šílený nový době. Dobré dva roky před tím, než jsem potkal Sama, dřív než Thor, Clint, Bruce nebo Tony. Před ní jsem si mohl dovolit vydechnout, netvářit se vždycky statečně a přiznat, že padám na hubu. A těch posledních pět let jsme tu v podstatě byli jen my dva, drželi se nad vodou a jeden druhého hecovali, že bychom si konečně měli dopřát nějaký život.“

„Hej, Stevie, je mi to líto. Je mi líto, že jsem tady s tebou nebyl ...“

„Nic z toho není tvoje vina.“

„Je mi líto, že zase ztrácíš někoho, koho miluješ.“

Ale Steve zavrtěl hlavou: „Nat vždycky říkala, že láska je pro děti. Možná to byla sebeobrana, protože jí to nikdy nevyšlo.

Myslím, že naše přátelství fungovalo, protože jsme oba poznali, že jsme jeden pro druhého „bezpeční“, že nehrozí žádná romantická jiskra. Zkoušela mi dohodit snad všechny zaměstnankyně SHIELDu a já pořád doufal, že jí to klapne s Brucem nebo zkrátka s někým. Hej, ale už tu žvaníme dost dlouho. Pobereme všechny ty věci a vrátíme se za ostatníma. Jen ještě najdu ty lodičky!“

Klekl si zpátky ke skříni a sáhl pro další krabici: „Loboutin to byl!“

 

Proplést se skrz trosky plně naložení jim trvalo podstatně déle než cesta dovnitř, tak byli zpátky v nemocničním křídle až po poledni. Tašku Natašina oblečení předali Wandě a krabici s dalšími osobními věcmi hodlali nechat Clintovi, kterého našli v kuchyni. Spolu s Brucem se snažil být užitečný přípravou oběda.

„Děkuju Steve. Sám jsem se tam netroufal podívat. Bál jsem se, že nezbylo vůbec nic a nevím, jestli bych zvládl, vidět to na vlastní oči.“

„Rádo se stalo, Clinte. Vadilo by ti, kdybych si nechal nějakou drobnost na památku?“

Steve koutkem oka zachytil Brucuv výraz, proto dodal: „A ostatní by to možná taky ocenili, pokud nemáš námitky.“

„Jasně, že ne.“ zavrtěl hlavou lučištník: „Já jen ...“ ukázal na krabici.

„V klidu, podívej se na to první.“ odpověděl mu Steve, rozhodnutý netlačit na věc.

Po obědě se Steve pokusil nabídnout pomocnou ruku ostatním, ale všichni ho odmítli.

„Dej si pauzu, chlape! Už jsi toho udělal dost.“ řekl mu doslova Sam a směrem k Buckymu dodal: „Pohlídej si ho.“

Jenže to nebylo nic platné, Steve chodil po rozpukaném asfaltu před budovou jako lev v kleci: „Já si prostě nemůžu jen tak sednout a zírat do stropu, ještě ne. Cítím, že bych měl pro Nat ještě něco udělat!“

„Hej ty vořechu, nemusí bejt všechno jenom na tobě. Všichni chtěj pomoct, jak nejlíp dovedou, udělat něco za sebe.“

„Co? … Bucky, jsi génius!“ zvolal Steve a vyrazil zpátky k obytné budově. Bucky utíkal ustaraně za ním, ale ten paličák nemířil do pobořené části, ale do svého provizorního bytu.

Zpátky se vrátil s krabicí svých výtvarných potřeb, odložil je v jednom prázdném nemocničním pokoji a pak vtrhl do skladu na konci chodby. Bucky ho tam zmateně následoval a sledoval, jak se Steve přehrabuje regály plnými povlečení, chirurgických roušek, lékařských oděvů a podobného textilu. Vzal do rukou jedno prostěradlo, rozvinul ho a zamračil se: „To by možná šlo ...“ ale pak ho hodil zpátky do regálu a zamířil k polici úplně vzadu. Vytáhl balík, který se ukázal být plachtou z kvalitního černého plátna.

„K čemu to je?“ optal se Bucky.

„Nemám nejmenší tušení, k čemu to bylo původně určeno, ale je to perfektní.“ řekl Steve a svůj objev odnesl do pokoje, kde nechal své malířské náčiní a Bucky začal mít konečně mlhavé tušení, co hodlá jeho přítel dělat.

Steve mezitím pečlivě rozložil plachtu přes postel a bílou tužkou na ní začal dělat značky. Když byl hotový s předkresbou, vytáhl tubu červené akrylové barvy a začal pracovat. Když byl hotov, skvělo se uprostřed plachty velké, lehce asymetrické A, obklopené kruhem a pod ním menší symbol, připomínající přesýpací hodiny nebo dva trojúhelníky proti sobě.

Steve nechal barvu pečlivě zaschnout a mezitím se ujistil, že na látce nezůstal sebemenší flíček.

„Hej, Stevie, je to to, co si myslím?“

„Jo.“

„Moc pěkný … určitě by se jí to líbilo.“

„Hm … kéž by to nepotřebovala. Ale teď mi pomoz to opatrně poskládat.“

Bucky poslechl a společně látku odnesli o pár dveří vedle. Steve tiše zaklapal a ven vykoukla Wanda, zeptal se: „Můžeme dál?“

„Určitě, už jsme hotové. Ostatně Clint je tu taky.“

Barton tam opravdu seděl na malé skládací stoličce vedle postele a Laura ho držela kolem ramen v utěšujícím gestu. On sám měl paži nataženou směrem k Nataše a držel jí za její drobnou, studenou dlaň.

Laura s Wandou odvedly skvělou práci, Natašiny vlasy už nebyly slepené krví, ale učesané zpátky v úhledném copu s platinovým koncem a oblečená byla do svých oblíbených kousků v černé barvě – až do samého konce věrná své přezdívce. Kolem krku měla svůj řetízek se šípem a v lehce napudrované tváři výraz klidu, jak někdo, kdo si zasloužil svůj odpočinek.

Steve s Buckyho pomocí zase rozbalil svůj výtvor a přikryli jí tím improvizovaným rubášem až po ramena. Když jí plátno rovnal kolem krku, lehce jí pohladil po tváři a pak se z Buckym tiše posadili na sousední postel.

Jen pár vteřin na to vstoupil do pokoje Fury, následován Mariou Hillovou, pak Bruce, Thor, až postupně dorazili ostatní a našli si nějaké místo k sezení – plastovou židličku z chodby, bednu od zásob, Sam s Wandou se vmáčkli na postel ke Stevovi a Buckymu.

Poslední přišla Carol Danversová a před sebou strkala nejistého Petra Parkera: „Já … tady plukovník Rhodes mi dal vědět, ale já měl do teď školu a taky … nebyl jsem si jistej, jestli můžu … skoro jsme se neznali … Ale pan Stark mi o Nataše vypravoval spoustu historek … a … a … on by určitě přišel, kdyby mohl ...“

„Samozřejmě hochu, ceníme si toho, že ses rozhodl k nám dnes přidat.“ uvítal ho Steve a ukázal na volné místo k sezení.

„Hej, lidi, přestaňte se tvářit takhle, Nat měla ráda veselý večírky.“ ozval se po chvilce ticha Clint a vyloudil na své tváři nepříliš přesvědčivý úsměv.

„V tom případě bys nám mohl konečně říct, jak to bylo v té Budapešti.“ vybídl ho Sam, ale Clint zavrtěl hlavou: „To zůstane mezi mnou a Nat, ale můžu vám vyprávět, jak jsme během tropický bouře uvízli v San Juanu v tom samým hotelu, jako jeden mezinárodně hledanej terorista.“

Fury se na svém místě ušklíbl, protože tu historku zřejmě znal, ale Sam kývl hlavou: "Povídej, jsme jedno ucho." a Steve špitl Buckymu: „Myslím, že je čas na tu lahev vodky. Skoč pro ní, prosím!“

A tak strávili noc sdílením vzpomínek, radostných, smutných, dramatických i úplně bláznivých. Lahev nechali kolovat, a když byla prázdná, někdo někde sehnal další. Alkohol jako takový možná neměl na dva supervojáky valný účinek, ale přinejmenším správně pálil v hrdle a přispěl k pocitu sdílení.

Když tma za oknem začala řídnout a do pokoje pronikly první nesmělé paprsky dalšího dne, Fury se zvedl ze svého místa a zavelel: „Vstávat, je čas!“

Tím opravdu postavil všechny na nohy, i ty, co začali k ránu poklimbávat. Laura Bartonová zašla vzbudit děti a Wanda využila svých schopností, aby v záplavě rudé energie přenesla Natašino tělo na nosítka. Těch se chopili, aniž se předem museli domlouvat, Clint, Steve, Thor a Sam a vykročili na chodbu. Ostatní se po dvojicích nebo trojicích seřadili za nimi, Bucky zaznamenal, že ten pavoučí kluk stojí bezradně opodál, tak ho popadl kolem ramen a připojili se na konec průvodu, který skrz pobořenou základnu a borovicový lesík vyprovázel Natašu Romanovovou na její poslední cestě.

Začínal krásný letní den, voda v jezeře se třpytila od vycházejícího slunce, trosky budov za chvíli zaclonily stromy a na jejich větvích cvrlikala raní ptáčata.

Buckymu to přišlo trefné, proč by na pohřbech vlastně mělo pršet? Tohle všechno byly důkazy, že svět zase žije a je na cestě být zas ve svém neladném pořádku. Důkaz, že se Nataša neobětovala nadarmo.

Uprostřed borovicemi obklopené mýtiny se průvod zastavil a pánové položili nosítka vedle připravené jámy. A pak se jeden po druhém naposledy rozloučili.

Bucky poslouchal jen na půl ucha, beztak ta vyznání nebyla určená jemu. Někdo dokázal zůstat stoický, jiní sotva a někteří věnovali Nataše krom slov i nějakou drobnou upomínku.

Clint jí položil na prsa jeden svůj šíp, Thor cosi drobného, snad kovový korálek, Bruce dokonce obálku s dopisem. Steve si klekl, pohladil Natašu po vlasech a zašeptal: „Vyhráli jsme Nat, díky tobě jsme to dokázali. A ty jsi zpátky doma.“

Ukázal rukou k jezeru: „Kde … kde jinde bys měla tak nádherný výhled!“

A potom Steve udělal něco nečekaného. Vložil Nataše do ruky svůj starý kompas, tu starožitnost z Druhé světové, kterou dodnes vláčel všude sebou, a která pod víčkem ukrývala fotografii Peggy Carterové. Že se Steve vzdal svého talismanu, vykolejilo Buckyho natolik, že ztratil ve vlastní hlavě. Nevnímal Furyho působivý proslov ani četná „Máme tě rádi!“ a „Budeš nám chybět!“, dokud si neuvědomil, že došla řada na něj samotného.

Měl toho na srdci spoustu, od poděkování, že mu dala šanci a vzdor hrozivému prvnímu setkání, mu dovolila vystoupit ze stínu Zimního vojáka a být v jejích očích zas skutečnou osobou, přes společnou zkušenost, jaké je to být jen věcí, nástrojem, který si zrůdná organizace vytvarovala dle svých potřeb až po fakt, že si měl s kým pokecat rusky. A jednou, až nebude mít v hlavě takovou mlhu, se sem vrátí a tohle všechno Nataše řekne, ale dnes si vybavil jen to nejdůležitější: „Děkuju, žes na toho vořecha dávala pozor, když jsem tu nebyl!“

Pak se zase vedl a udělal místo Clintovi, který přetáhl Nataše přes černé plátno tvář a následně spustili nosítka do země.

 

Později to dopoledne, když se celá společnost vrátila na snídani, po které se někteří rozešli domů nebo za svými úkoly, později toho dopoledne se Steve s Buckym vrátili k jezeru. Tentokrát zůstali poblíž trosek hlavní budovy, a usazení na zlomeném betonovém pilíři si máchali bosé nohy ve stále ještě studené vodě.

„Víš, když si předevčírem zmizel v tý časový mašině, chvíli jsem si myslel, že už se nevrátíš.

Steve se po něm překvapeně podíval: „To jsi tý věci tak málo věřil? A to jsem myslel, že jedinej technofob široko daleko jsem tady já.“

„Ne, ne že by to nefungovalo, i když … jednoho napadne ledacos. Ale znám tě celej život Steve, věděl jsem, že máš něco nevohlášenýho za lubem. Tak mě napadlo … že se možná chceš vrátit zpátky do pětačtyřicátýho … za Peggy. Konečně se vykašlat na zachraňování světa a žít svůj život.“

„Nebudu tvrdit, že mě to vůbec nenapadlo. Jenže … já už tam nepatřím, ne po těch jedenácti letech, co jsem prožil tady. Víš, sice dokážu cestovat v čase, ale nedokážu ho vrátit, nedokážu se vrátit do Steva Rogerse verze 45.“

„Ale co Peggy? Přece jí miluješ.“

„To ano a asi vždycky budu, aspoň malým kouskem svojí duše a jsem si jistý, že ona mně taky – a přece jí to nebránilo zamilovat se znovu. To v žádném případě není výčitka, bylo by kruté a sobecké po ní chtít, aby po mě truchlila po zbytek života.

Peggy prožila fantastický život a dokázala úžasné věci i beze mě a k tomu si dokázala najít báječného chlapa a mít s ním skvělé děti. Tohle přece nemůžu zrušit, jen proto, že jsem kdysi chtěl totéž!

A pak, copak bych dokázal vést normální, rodinný život, kdybych věděl všechno, co vím dnes? Když bych věděl že ty – tvoje tehdejší já pořád žije a k tomu hrozně trpí? Neměl bych klid, dokud bych tě nezachránil a pak už bych se asi nedokázal zastavit – zabránit Hydře, aby infiltrovala SSR a pak i SHIELD, promluvit do duše Howardovi, aby byl lepší otec, zachránit Natašu před Rudým pokojem, Clinta před postrkováním z jedné náhradní péče do druhé, Bruce před tím nešťastným experimentem a desítky a desítka dalších katastrof, o kterých vím, že ve dvacátém století přijdou a dalo by se jim zabránit. A i kdybych náhodou tohle všechno dokázal, nezměnil bych věci k lepšímu pro sebe, protože v mém světě, mým lidem se to všechno už stalo a já bych byl v té nově vzniklé časové linii jen vetřelec – moje druhé já, to opravdové, co patří do té doby, by bylo stále zamrzle v ledu, čekalo na nalezení a možná marně, kvůli mně.

Možná bych mohl zachránit své druhé já a nechat ten život prožít jeho, ale asi vážně není dobré donekonečna překopávat minulost.

Udělal jsem jedinou výjimku, protože v roce 2012 už jsme to stejně dodrbali, když jsme nechali Lokiho utéct s Tesseractem a já řekl svému dvojníkovi, že žiješ. Tak, když jsem vracel kámen mysli, strčil jsem mu do obleku dopis – neřekl jsem mu všechno, protože jestli mě ten mezek paličatý poslechne, odehraje se spousta věcí jinak. Ale jestli mě poslechne, pak možná v téhle nové verzi reality porazíme Thanose hned napoprvé, protože zůstaneme jednotní.“

Steve se díval na své bosé nohy ponořené do vody, když tohle všechno vykládal a ani když se odmlčel, nezvedl hlavu.

Bucky si změřil jeho posmutnělý profil a ustaraně se poškrábal za uchem: „Hej, Steve, skoro jsem v pokušení říct, žes všechnu tu blbost při těch časotoulkách někde zapomněl. A … a vážně si nestěžuju, že ses vrátil zpátky sem, ale … co jsem zas sám sebou, tak si pamatuju všechny ty tvoje smutný pohledy a povzdechy, jak sem nepatříš. Nechci, aby ses trápil ve světě, kde se necejtíš doma.“

„Hej Bucky, svět, kde seš ty nikdy nemže být tak úplně na kočku. Já už vlastně nepatřím nikam, tak jak jsem už se nehodím ani do své vlastní minulosti a v jedenadvacátém století si připadám jak horolezec bez jištění na drolivé skále. Sotva si najdu nějaký záchytný bod, ulomí se pod mojí vahou. Pád SHIELDu, Sokovijská smlouva a rozpad týmu, Lusknutí a teď Tony a Nataša ...

Do prdele, já jsem tak unavený a už se mi nechce předstírat, že jsem v pohodě. Ukazovat všem statečnou tvář, protože přesně to se od Kapitána Ameriky čeká.

Dělal jsem to celých těch pět let, chodil jsem na setkání, vedl terapeutická sezení a přesvědčoval lidi, aby to nezabalili a kráčeli dál, ale uvnitř jsem toho měl dost a chtěl nějak zalézt a už se nikdy neukázat. Tohle byl hlavní rozdíl mezi mnou a Nat během tohohle mizernýho období – já to všechno dělal, protože se to zkrátka od Kapitána Ameriky čeká, on Nataši nečekal nikdo nic, on mohla klidně zmizet a dělat si, co chtěla, ale ona sama věřila, že to má smysl.

Nevím, jak dlouho bych to ještě vydržel, kdyby se tady neukázal Scott s tou svou dodávkou. Začínám mít pocit, že už to nedokážu dělat celej den, Bucky!“

„Takže co máš v plánu Stevie?“

„Když jsem prvně potkal Sama, zeptal se mě, co mě baví a já musel popravdě říct, že nevím. Asi je na čase to konečně zjistit. Když už mi docvaklo, že jsem v týhle době na doživotí, tak bych v ní mohl konečně začít opravdu žít a musím se k tomu naučit spoustu věcí – dokázat jako Quill bezstarostně křepčit, jako by se nikdo nedíval, kráčet stále kupředu jako Peggy, umět si užívat život i když se kolem svět zbláznil, jako Tony, adaptovat se na změny, jako Nataša …

A to všechno zvládnout bude těžké samo o sobě, natož pokud budu dál vláčet zátěž Kapitána Ameriky, takže především plánuju důchod – ve sto pětadvaceti snad mám nárok – a přenechám ten titul nějaké čerstvější tváři.“ usmál se konečně Steve a provokativně se obrátil na Buckyho.

„Na mě se nekoukej ty zatracenej vořechu! Já to tvý blbý plechový frisbee nechci ani za zlatý prase, krom toho jsem ještě o rok starší než ty, takže sotva svěží tvářička.“

„Ale umíš to s ním stejně dobře jako já!“ rýpl si ještě Steve, ale pak zavrtěl hlavou: „Ale ty máš taky nárok na důchod, měl jsem na mysli spíš Sama.“

„Tak to jo, jen ať si to ten pacholek užije!“

Steve se rozesmál: „Ještě pořád předstíráš, že ho nesnášíš?“

„No co, on to dělá taky, tak nám nekaž iluze o našem vášnivém nepřátelství, jo?“

„Jak je ctěná libost, když vás to baví. A co máš vlastně za plány ty? Vrátíš se do Wakandy ke svým kozám?“

„Ještě si nejsem úplně jistý. Když mi konečně dali hlavu do pořádku a mohl jsem ven z kryokomory, řekl jsem, že už nechci bojovat. Ale těch posledních pár dnů, přemejšlel jsem o Nataše – co mi řekla ona sama během návštěv ve Wakandě, cos mi vyprávěl ty, co jsem včera vyslechl od Clinta, Furyho … I já mám na rukou spoustu krve. Bez ohledu na to, že mi vymyli mozek, byly to pořád moje ruce. Zkrátka bych rád trochu zmenšil svůj dluh vůči světu.“

„Bucky, ty nemusíš vůbec nic. Po všem, cos zažil, máš nárok ...“

„Teď mluvím já, vořechu! To ty máš nárok, zachránils svět nejmíň pětkrát dokola a celý roky odkládáš vlastní život, kvůli druhejm. Můj život řídil většinu času někdo jinej, tak si chci konečně užít vlastní rozhodování – nemám v plánu bejt takovej sebeobětující kretén jako ty a bojovat, dokud u toho nepadnu, ale bude se mi líp spát, pokud stihnu ještě pár šmejdům rozbít držku. Krom toho, někdo musí prudit Wilsona a furt mu připomínat, že tys to dělal líp!“

Steve se rozesmál a pak se opřel Buckymu o rameno: „Tak jo, ty blbče! Když ti to udělá radost ...“

„Největší radost mi uděláš ty, pokud si konečně zařídíš fajn život, kterej nebude zahrnovat žádný rány pěstí!“

„Ani ty do boxovacího pytle?“

„Neštvi mě ty vořechu, já mluvím vážně! Chci aby ses dovopravdy vykašlal na zachraňování cizích zadků a konečně dělal něco pro sebe. Naučil se všechny ty věci, cos říkal a hledal, co tě v týhle praštěný době udělá šťastným. Jasný?“

„Ty si o mě nikdy nepřestaneš dělat starost, co? Ale … nebudu ti lhát Bucky, byly chvíle, kdy jsem věřil, že si tady nikdy nezvyknu a přál si, abych v tom ledu opravdu zařval. Ale potkal jsem tu lidi, skvělý lidi, s jakýma bych se jinak nikdy nespřátelil. A … některý jsem zase ztratil, ale asi bych si měl zvyknout, že už to patří k životu. Ale je tu něco, jedna věc, která mě naplňovala štěstím, co pamatuju. V době kdy jsem neměl ani vindru, zato každý den rozbitý nos a vyhlídku na to, že příští zima bude moje poslední. A přesto všechno jsem byl šťastný, protože jsem měl tebe!“

„Ach, Steve!“ vypravil ze sebe Bucky a oba muži se objali.

„Nejsem v pořádku, jsem smutný, unavený a pořád tak trochu ztracený v čase. A vím, že ty taky nejsi v pořádku, i když ti ve Wakandě hodně pomohli. Ale Bucky, ty jsi můj domov, bez ohledu na místo a dobu, jsi moje skála uprostřed živlů ...“

„Pěkně rozpraskaná skála!“

„Nepřerušuj mě ty blbče, když se ti tady snažím vyznat lásku! Protože ty jsi základní kámen všeho, když se můžu o tebe opřít, dokážu cokoli na světě a zase se dám dohromady. Protože mám důvod, mám tu pro koho být! Protože chci být tím, o koho se zase můžeš opřít ty!“

Bucky nevěděl, co na takové vyznání říct, tak udělal to jediné, co zbývalo. To co toužil udělat už někdy před devadesáti lety a konečně Steva políbil.

Když se konečně odtrhli, rozhlédl se bývalý zabiják Hydry kolem sebe: „A tak se budeme navzájem podpírat, jako dva nakřáplý Heráklovy sloupy až do samýho konce!“

„Přesně tak, až do samýho konce!“

 

Slunce mezitím vystoupalo vysoko na oblohu a ozařovalo dva v čase ztracené milence sedící mezi kusy betonu, ze kterých trčely pokroucené ocelové výztuže a všude se válely střepy a suť.

Nebude trvat moc dlouho a přijedou dělníci s bagry a náklaďáky, začnou odklízet trosky a po nich přijdou inženýři, projektanti a zedníci, aby mohli znovu budovat.

Protože svět bude stále potřebovat své ochránce a ti budou na oplátku potřebovat svou základnu. Místo, kde mohou trénovat, plánovat, odpočívat, sdružovat se, slavit svá vítězství a lízat si rány, když se nezadaří.

Na místě dnešního kráteru vyroste nová ústřední budova a její vstupní halu ozdobí velká nástěnná malba představující původních šest Avengers, v dolním rohu bude nenápadná signatura SGR.

Pro některé superhrdiny bude tohle místo jediným opravdovým domovem a jak půjdou léta, Natašin hrob nezůstane osamocený a louka u řeky se stane místem posledního odpočinku všech, kdo neměli jinou rodinu než tým Avengers.

Ale to všechno je ještě daleko. Dnešek je jen dnem jednoho loučení a jednoho velmi opožděného shledání. Večer se Steve s Buckym vrátí do svého pokoje a za zvuků jedné staré písničky, přehrávané z relativně nového Starkphonu budou trochu neobratně, ale něžně tančit s hlavou opřenou o rameno toho druhého. Už bylo vážně na čase.

 

Ah, kiss me once, then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long time  
Haven't felt like this my dear

 

Since I can't remember when  
It's been a long, long time  
You'll never know how many dreams  
I dreamed about you

 

Or just how empty they all seemed without you  
So kiss me once then kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time

 

Long, long time

**Author's Note:**

> Sice jsem vás už zavalila spoustou slov, ale ještě jědnu poznámku si neodpustím.  
> Nejsem moc spokojená se zakončením Stevovy dějové linky, ačkoliv mám ráda postavu Peggy, vůbec nejsem odpůrcem páru Steve/Peggy (ačkoliv Stucky mám radši) a moc jsem chtěla, aby ten trouba byl konečně šťastný. Nevadí mi to, že skončil s Peggy, ale hlavně způsob, jakým to udělali.  
> Ovšem musím přiznat, že samotná závěrečná scéna filmu je nádherná, ten detail na Stevovu tvář - tak blažený a uvolněný výraz jsme u něj neviděli za celých 8 let na plátně. Tohle mě dojalo mnohem víc než starý Steve a předávka štítu a přesně takhle si představuju, že se tváří i Steve na začátku a konci povídky.  
> Tak a to je všechno lidičky! Děkuju za pozornost a doufám, že se líbilo.


End file.
